During priming of a dialysis system and during dialysis treatment, specific concentrations of specific solutions, such as sodium chloride, sodium bicarbonate, and cation infusates, must be added to the dialysate flow path. Further, many cations, such as potassium, calcium and magnesium, can cross the dialyzer and be removed from a patient during dialysis. The cations must be added back into the dialysate to maintain the concentration of the cations at a desired level. Sodium bicarbonate can be used during dialysis as a buffer to control the pH of the dialysate and to treat acidosis by delivering bicarbonate across the dialysis membrane to the patient receiving a treatment. Because the relative concentrations of the sodium chloride, sodium bicarbonate, and cations can vary from patient to patient or when used for either priming or treatment, each of the solutions must be added from separate containers. Before each use, the separate containers must be cleaned and sterilized driving up costs and time.
There is a need for systems and methods that can use inexpensive disposable components within reusable containers for holding each of the substances to be added to a dialysate flow path during either treatment or priming. There is a need for the disposable components that allow solid infusate sources to be dissolved, creating infusate solutions of known concentration while preventing any particulate matter from entering the dialysis system.